The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, denominated "July Sun", broadly characterized by its very vigorous growth producing very large freestone fruit and more particularly to such a peach tree wherein the fruit is of a bright red to bright yellow color having firm flesh of a bright yellow color with a very slight rim of red around the pit cavity and very good flavor and aroma and ripening about the twentieth of July in the San Joaquin Valley of California.
There is generally a direct relationship between the size of tree fruit and its commercial value. However, it is frequently the case that there is an inverse relationship between the size of the tree fruit and the quantity of the fruit grown. This is true in the case of peach trees as it is in the case of other tree fruit. In addition, tree fruit of larger size is often more difficult to handle and ship because of a susceptibility to bruising of the fruit as a result of delicate skin and flesh. Still further, there is a general tendency for varieties of peach trees which produce larger size fruit to produce fruit which is less brightly colored than varieties of smaller size. The fruit of the present invention is distinct in that it is of consistently large size even when the crop is large, it has very firm flesh and tough skin affording excellent handling and shipping characteristics, in brightly colored and has very good flavor and aroma.